Last Thing on the List
by watson-is-kittens
Summary: Charon's contract must exchange hands before the Lone Wanderer can lave D.C.


pRivet City was alive at night. The clack of billiard balls and clank of feet on metal stairs provided the rhythm for the melody of friendly conversations dancing from the barracks up to the shops. Colored lights and cigarette smoke filled the bar, and radios played Sinatra hits from GNR. /p

pIn the marketplace, Flak and Shrapnel were cleaning some new guns they had traded for earlier that day. Angela and Diego were giggling quietly in a corner and Abraham Washington was boring Seagrave with another one of his "revolutionary tales." /p

pNothing out-of-the-ordinary was going on; it was a quiet night for Rivet City security. /p

pOfficer Harkness was talking quietly with Bannon at Potomac Attire when he heard the main door creak open. He looked up at the visitor. "Evening, Cass!" he called toward the lone wanderer Carter as she walked in, ghoul in tow. "Charon," Harkness smiled as they approached. /p

p"Hey, Chief," Carter smiled. "You got a minute?" /p

p"Sure," Harkness said, noticing a nervous impatience in her eyes. "Of course."/p

pThey waved a friendly goodbye at Bannon and walked over to a table for two at Gary's Galley. Carter took a seat across from Harkness and Charon stood behind her. He hung his thumb through his belt and began scoping out the big room, knowing it was safe but still feeling the need to double-check for anything unusual. /p

p"So, what brings you this way?" Harkness asked, raising a hand to Gary to leave them alone for a bit. /p

pCarter bit the inside of her cheek, trying to find the best words to explain her visit. "Well, I came to tell you that I'm going away for a while. For a long time probably. And Charon..." she looked down at her hands and touched the leather bracelet that matched the one on Charon's own wrist. "He can't come with me." /p

pHarkness looked up at Charon standing tall and protective behind Carter. "Wait, you're leaving? As in, leaving D.C.?"/p

p"Yeah," Carter explained. "I'm going up to old Boston."/p

p"What's so interesting about Boston?" he scoffed. "Did D.C. run out of super mutants for you to hunt?"/p

p"Ha ha," she said dryly. "It's actually serious business. A little girl is missing. I have to find her, and the Commonwealth seems to be the best place to begin." Carter stared blankly straight through his chest. "Maggie's like family."/p

p"Oh, I'm sorry," Harkness said softly. He furrowed his brows and thought a moment. "What leads do you have?" /p

p"We have evidence she was kidnapped. We couldn't find her for a few hours one night last week. She finally turned up at home later, saying she had been there all along. But a couple days later, her dad started noticing how peculiar she was acting."/p

p"Peculiar?" Charon interjected. "She broke into Craterside and disarmed the guard before digging for weapon schematics!"/p

p"What, disarmed?" Harkness asked in disbelief. "How old is she?!"/p

p"She's 11," Carter replied. /p

p"We got there right as Moira started screaming and struck the kid with a shock baton," Charon continued. "That was enough to fry her dead."/p

pHarkness' eyes widened. "She killed a child?!" /p

p"Moira's a crazy bitch," Charon stated plainly, earning a scolding glance from Carter. /p

p"Maggie would have killed her!" Carter continued. "I rolled her over and sparks burst from her face..." She looked up and met Harkness' eyes. "She was a synth!"/p

pHarkness sat still, dwelling on her last word. She gave him a knowing look, which he returned. Carter was the only one besides Charon to share the secret that Harkness was a synth himself. He recalled the day the truth was revealed to him and in his mind saw the face of the old man who had been sent to hunt him down. /p

p"The synth girl has been disabled. Now I have to find the real Maggie. She's out there somewhere."/p

pCharon turned away from the table and he said to himself, "Or she is dead..."/p

pCarter heard and looked at him with a hurt expression. "Don't say that!"br /

He looked back at her and tilted his head. "I know a thing or two about false hope, Cass. It is better to be realistic, than to chase lies." /p

pShe closed her eyes, knowing he was right. /p

pThis was a lot for Harkness to hear all at once. He jumped in, "Okay, so if I understand correctly, the kid was replaced with an android. The android is... dead... And now you want to track down the real kid?"/p

p"Basically, yes," she answered. "Do you remember Zimmerman?"/p

p"How can I not?" Harkness leaned back in his seat. He waved at Gary for a drink. /p

p"He had mentioned a place called the Institute up north. So that's what I'm going to try to find. Maybe I'll get some answers. For all of us." She offered a hopeful smile. /p

pHarkness nodded, his brain trying to wrap his mind around it all. If Carter could make it to the place he was created, maybe she could answer the mysteries that had been plaguing him about his own existence since the day he realized just who, or what he was. /p

p"I know this is probably weird to talk about, especially for you..." she apologized. /p

p"No, no," he assured her. "I'm fine. You need to find her. How can I help?"/p

p"Well first, she began, "I need to make sure Charon has a place to stay while I'm gone."/p

pHarkness tipped his chin up to look at Charon, then turned toward Carter. "Why aren't you taking him with you?"/p

p"There's only one tram out of D.C. going north, and it's been taken over by the Brotherhood. They won't let ghouls use it, so I need a safe place for Charon to stay."/p

pGary brought a beer to both Harkness and Charon and a Nuka Cola to Carter, who was silently disappointed. /p

p"Damn Brotherhood," Harkness remarked before taking a swig. "You have a house in Megaton, don't you?"/p

p"Yeah, but Charon's under contract. I can't just leave him there."/p

p"Why not?"/p

pCarter continued, "Charon's contract states that if his employer is absent for more than one year, the contract is void since the employer has either abandoned him or is declared missing or is dead. And you know I told you before how he can't remained unemployed. He's not... programmed... for that."/p

pHarkness nodded, remembering how she had once explained to him that without an employer, without a purpose, Charon was brainwashed to "self-destruct." Carter cared too much to risk that. /p

p"I was trying to think of where he could go and who I trust enough to keep him safe. Rivet City is a good place. Charon can stay out of trouble and help out wherever you guys need him. And with you as his employer, he-"/p

p"Woah woah, back up," Harkness nearly choked on his drink. "Me? His employer?" He scrunched his face in disbelief and looked up at the ghoul who raised an eyebrow at him. Carter gave a tight-lipped smile. He felt defensive. "Why me?" he asked more slowly. /p

p"Well, for starters, your line of work is admirable and I want Charon to be around good people like you. You have a good heart and you're not afraid of adventure. That's what he needs." /p

pHarkness thought about the time Charon had asked him why he had defended a local from a mirelurk attack even though the man wasn't a resident here. It surprised Charon to hear of selfless acts. /p

p "Also," she continued, "he knows you as well as I do and I know he'd feel better with you than with anyone back at Megaton. I mean, Megaton is great, but honestly, who would I leave him with? Andy? Simms? No," she shook her head. "I know that you wouldn't take advantage of his contract." /p

pCarter leaned in toward Harkness who instinctively leaned in closer as well. She continued in a softer voice, "Plus, I thought maybe you'd want to help out, knowing what it could mean for you if I find what I'm looking for..."/p

pHe bit his lip in thought. Carter was right, Harkness admitted to himself. This idea of taking on Charon's contract had been imposed on him so suddenly, he was defensive about Carter choosing him. But as he considered her words, he concluded that it wouldn't really be all that bad. He liked Charon and would of course treat him well; it wouldn't be a huge burden upon the weight of his current duties. Plus, he'd help give Carter hope to return from her mission with valuable news. /p

pHarkness nodded slowly, finalizing his thought process. "I trust you," she emphasized again. "Nobody else I know is as dedicated, loyal, warm-hearted, and badass as you." She smiled and leaned back. "What do you think?"/p

pHarkness took a moment to be sure of his decision. Yes, he was certain he had to help. He looked at her face anxiously awaiting his response. He looked up at Charon. /p

p"I want to know what Charon thinks," he said to the ghoul. Carter twisted around in her chair to face her bodyguard. /p

pCharon thought a moment. "I will do as Carter wishes," he said flatly. /p

p"No, I asked what you want," Harkness pressed. "Do you want to stay here with me?"/p

pFor once, Charon was uncomfortable here. He and Harkness had had many conversations in the past, many of which he was able to openly voice his opinions on various topics. But this topic was about the contract itself, and he felt powerless over it. He knew what he felt about it. Of course he did. He dreamed every night about that damned contract and how it had ruined so many years of his life before Carter acquired it. Carter treated him kindly, and he sometimes still had trouble getting used to being casual without overstepping his bounds. How could he put his feelings into words without being insubordinate?/p

pHe swallowed and looked at Carter who was not offering him any help. She must want to hear his honesty, and he must do as she wished. His jaw flexed and he gripped the glass bottle in his hand. /p

pFinally, he admitted, "I... I don't like the idea of being stuck inside this ship all day." He looked back and forth between Carter and Harkness, trying to determine from their faces whether or not he was about to get into trouble. They both continued listening attentively, so he bravely added, "but if someone besides Carter must hold my contract, I would be content to remain here with Harkness in Rivet City." Then he shuffled his feet and quickly mumbled, "Even if it is a musky floating scrapwad whose junkie residents would not know a supermutant from a mole rat..."/p

pCarter smiled. She always smiled when he was grumpy. He didn't know why. "But Char, would you feel safe and comfortable here?" She asked. /p

p"Yes." His reply was hesitant, but he meant it. /p

pHarkness spoke up next: "Charon, I could put you in Rivet City Security if you wanted," he offered. "You would answer to me, and I'd let you patrol outside, get some fresh air... I know you need a good fight now and again, and there are plenty of mutants and mirelurks nearby that we could do without." /p

pCharon pondered the idea of having a real job - not just being Harkness' bodyguard in this safe and fortified ship. Maybe he would find some sense of purpose. "I would like that," he looked at Carter for approval. /p

pShe smiled sadly and turned back to Harkness. Charon was bothered that she had avoided his eyes. "I'll get the board to approve one additional resident," Harkness said with an optimistic half-grin./p

p"Well, that's that!" Carter said. Charon absently held his left wrist where his own bracelet was snug. For a moment he could have sworn there was some sort of ghostly energy centering on the two colored beads strung onto the worn leather cords. And he was sure she felt the same thing on her own. /p

p-/p

pThe next morning, Carter rose from the stiff cot and stretched her back before sliding her feet onto the cold metal floor. Charon was already awake, of course, and was lacing up his boots. She quickly put on her recon armor, Charon stepping up to secure the latches in the back as he did for her every morning. She ran a hand through her short messy hair and grabbed her pack. /p

pThey met Harkness at Vera's hotel desk. Harkness tore a bite off a donut as they walked in. He tried to chew it up quickly. /p

p"Good morning," he mumbled while he wiped his powdery mouth with his sleeve. /p

p"Oh, good morning you two!" Vera chimed around Harkness' shoulder. "Did you sleep well?"/p

p"Yeah, thanks, Vera!" Carter smiled, while Charon answered with his polite, "Yes, Ms. Weatherly."/p

pCarter held he contract tight in her hand, prepared to transfer it to Harkness' possession. She had always kept it inside her metal chest piece for safekeeping, but had removed it this morning for the first time in months. It felt vulnerable, but she knew the hand that would take it would be as good as her own. /p

pShe laid it out flat on the desk before the three of them and Vera who stood nearby as a witness. /p

pCharon looked at the document, his eyes scanning the list of crossed-out names at the bottom. His previous employers. With every signature he read, each in different inks and scripts, terrible images flashed across his mind. Men and women of all sorts who each had their own idea of the term "employer."/p

pRed Robin. A punk raider chick who led her gang north into D.C. from what was left of Virginia. She was a nasty and ruthless woman, but she was sensible and strategic in survival. She would put Charon on the front line of battle, order him to tend to the wounded, then blame him for the death of each one he couldn't save./p

pAzrukhal. The rotten Underworld ghoul who assigned him him to bar security during business hours. But often he would send him off on murderous errands he was too ashamed to bloody his own hands with. Sometimes Charon brought him back caps or chems. Sometimes a hand or a head. Once, a girl named Olivia. /p

pCassandra Carter. Finally, a name that didn't make his stomach turn. She was an independent ex-vault dweller who freed him from his miserable position in Underworld and gave him a new reason to live. She did jet sometimes and had an unhealthy obsession with her shotgun, but she was good to him. She never threatened his life, forced him to participate in explicit acts, or stripped him of what dignity he had left. For the first time in decades, he wasn't afraid. He was able to begin opening up to her. She had become a good friend. A best friend, even. Something he never thought he'd have again. /p

pHis gaze was fixed upon the loopy script of Carter's signature, when her small hand pulled a line of ink straight through it, interrupting his reverie. The name he found refuge in had just been marked off. And now someone else held the pen. /p

pHarkness signed with care below Carter's name. It was a proud and practiced signature, not hastily scrawled in urgency to get to business. Harkness lifted the pen from the page and clicked it before setting it on the desk. It was done. /p

pHarkness looked up at Carter and saw her looking sadly at the new addition to the document. She told herself she wouldn't cry in front of the boys today. She wanted this to be easy, but her vision began to blur with unwelcome tears. Without a word, she turned to Charon next to her and wrapped her arms around him as tightly as she could, her tears finding their way onto his black shirt. /p

pThis was goodbye, she thought. No more adventures of Cass and Charon. What if she couldn't find Maggie or any truth about the institute? Her anxieties doubled knowing she wouldn't have Charon by her side. /p

pCharon wasn't typically the sentimental type, but he held her head close to his chest. He didn't like the idea of her leaving, but was grateful for the good times they did have. "Thank you, Cassandra," he said quietly. /p

pA minute passed and Harkness could tell Carter wasn't going to let go any time soon, so he spoke up, "Cass..."/p

pShe detached from Charon's waist and held his hands for a moment. His blue eyes met hers. "I'm coming back, okay?" She assured him. "Be here when I come back." /p

pHe touched the bracelet on her wrist, unable to find words that didn't sound foolish. She knew what he felt, anyway. She always did. /p

pCarter turned to Harkness and jabbed a finger in his direction. "You be good to him, do you hear me, Harkness?" she demanded. /p

p"I promise," he smiled sincerely. She hugged him quickly before grabbing her bag. He then led them out to the Rivet City bridge. /p

p-/p

pCharon stood next to his new employer watching Carter grow smaller as she walked away across the bridge. It was strange to think of Harkness as his employer since they had been friends first. /p

pAs Carter descended the stairs and faded from view, Harkness thought out loud. "She's one-of-a-kind, huh?"/p

p"Yes," Charon agreed. /p

p"I hope she finds the Institute," Harkness said more to himself than to Charon. "Good luck, kid."/p

pThe entrance door squeaked open behind them and an exasperated officer popped her head out. "Sir, Paulie's at the Muddy Rudder and he refuses to put his pants on."/p

pHarkness rolled his eyes and looked at his watch. 6:35 am. He smiled at the sunrise and slapped a hand on Charon's shoulder. "And the day begins," he sighed, guiding Charon inside to start a new chapter./p


End file.
